fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascension
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Ascension storyline within the Ovenverse Tyler Magnus is the main protagonist of the story Ascension. He is a young boy with dreams of doing great things in life. His dream would come true when he had a chance meeting with a man he could only describe as... the Devil. The man offered Tyler a chance to fix the wrongs in the world, to which he accepted under one condition: Tyler wanted to work for power the that he would need to help those in need. Tyler then works towards his dream under the title: Ascension. He meets many other fellow superheroes; some he befriends, some he makes enemies out of. At the end of his journey, he meets an alien called Opeteth, who is hellbent on 'perfecting' humanity. In their final battle, Tyler sacrifices himself to save his family, his friends, and the planet he called home. In the end, he died upholding an idea... An idea that anyone can achieve whatever they want with enough effort and hard work. An idea of Ascension. Personality Tyler is a hardworking young man with plans for a brighter future. He spares no effort in whatever he does, believing that good things come to those who work for it. He is an optimist with an undying will that really shows whenever he is put under huge pressure. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-A | 7-C | 5-B | Possibly 4-B Name: Tyler Magnus, Ascension Origin: Ascension Age: 19 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Above average intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (High-Low) | Same as before, with limited Martial Arts mastery, Limited Reactive Evolution, Super breath, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | Same as before, but to a greater extent, Resistance to physical, mind, and soul attacks, Regeneration (Mid) | Same as before, but to a much greater extent, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Average Human level (Is a regular human being) | Multi-City Block level '''(Can damage beings capable of damaging him) | '''Town level | Planet Level (Should be on par with Randal) | Possibly Solar System level (Fought Gurod, who in the past fought against Hellavant in a very even match) Speed: Normal Human | Hypersonic (Mach 7.6), with High Hypersonic flight speed (Mach 35) | Massively Hypersonic (Mach 808.34), with Massively hypersonic+ flight speed (Mach 2205) | FTL | Massively FTL, Massively FTL+ in short bursts Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 100 | Class M | Class Z | Class Y Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ | Class TJ | Class KJ | Class XPJ Durability: Human level | Multi-City Block level (Was thrown from one end of Manhattan to the other through several buildings. Broke off a considerable portion of a mountain) | Town level (Survived a serious kick from Sandra, though some of his bones were broken) | Planet level (Tanked hits from Randal) | At least Solar System level (Tanked hits from a casual Gurod, who in the past fought against Hellavant in a very even match) Range: Regular human Stamina: Average | Above Average | Quite High (Sparred with Sandra for hours) | Very High (Fought Randal at full power and was mildly fatigued at the end) | Nigh Limitless (Was not visibly fatigued until the end of his fight with Gurod, where he exhausted all his power at once) Intelligence: ''' Quite high '''Weaknesses: Prone to breaking his bones when hit by a character of the same Attack Potency. Durability showings are taken from Tyler's best feats from the respective arcs (He gets sent to the hospital after almost every major fight). He normally gets hurt from attacks with less potency. | None notable Equipment None Notable Notable Techniques/Attacks Reactive Evolution: As Meer-Val explained to Tyler: "What you think you can, you will. What you will, you have. What you have, you had always have." To put it simply, Tyler's reactive evolution works as a form of space-time distortion where he will always have the correct power at the exact time when he needs it, regardless of any space-time anomalies. However, Tyler's reactive evolution only works to protect Tyler, thus every power he receives is purely defensive, never offensive. Martial Arts Mastery: After training with Sandra in her dojo, Tyler learned how to fight in 15 different variations of Karate, Kung-Fu, and Taekwondo. Key: Pre-Ascension | Post-Ascension | Rising Hero Arc (Training with Sandra) | Fate of the Strong Arc | A Hero's Calling Arc/EOS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Adaptation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Ovenverse Category:Ascension Category:Characters